Strugglin' my life
by JakuraAngel
Summary: Former name Life ain't always easy. My life is a pure shit. Literally. Eating bread and porrige everyday, struggeling through high school and trying hard to pay the bills before me and mom are thrown out of our house. It also includes avoiding a very powerful man who now wants me. If you thought your life wasn't easy think again. Rated M just in case! NO LEMON! High School fanfic.
1. Just a normal day

**HELLO!**

**I'm JakuraAngel but shorter just Jakura. This is my first fanfic here so hopefully you'll like it! I have made fanfics to youtube but I don't think they're as hard to make as fanfic at this page.**

**I actually already uploaded this part but when I checked it was gone. I have no idea what happened but here it is again! Of course everybody are allowed to review but please be gentle I'm only a human with feelings not a robot.**

**A little notice before we start; English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please understand! **

**THE EVENTS AND EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION ARE HAPPENING IN U.S.A BECAUSE IT'S EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT U.S.A THAN JAPAN. THE SCHOOL THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING IS FICTIONAL, PURELY MY IMAGINATION!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Rated for M for just in case! NOT BECAUSE OF A LEMON!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**Now on the story - - -**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_- Just a normal day -_**

* * *

Writing, writing, writing. That's all we do at school. Only write notes, listen to teachers and being bored to death at math, chemistry and physic class. And don't forget, walking from class to class and listening other people talking how great their life is and how sweet their boy and girlfriends are when my life is spinning in deep shit. Yes, I mean literally. In really really deep shit maybe almost in a swamp.

Right now I could hear other people whispering what they're going to do next weekend. I heard some guy's going to keep a party at his house but I'm not going. Partying isn't my thing at all. Other voices I hear are others turning pages of their books and deep sighs of boredom. Well they ain't the only one's, me too.

"S-Sakura…" my friend whispered to me from my left while we're sitting in history class.

My friend… Well actually my only friend is Hyuuga Hinata.

I have known Hinata ever since I started high school. I was the unnoticedable girl who walked in the shadows trying to not to be noticed. A firm way not to attract attention to you and also bullies ignored you. But I guess it didn't work because Hinata started to hang out with me. We met first time in P.E class where she had hurt herself and I helped her to nurse's. Her cousin originally wanted to take her there but he got a call and had to leave. Thank you for the who-ever-called him, now I have a friend who walks with me in the shadows and tries to be ignored.

Even tough Hinata, like me, wants to be ignored. I don't understand why. She's cute with her long raven hair and pearly eyes that shine like moon. If you ask me she could get any guy she wants, she has petite form and she isn't tall but she could meke her guy protective over her because of her qualities. One thing I envy her the most is her skin. She's so pale and her skin looks so healthy when I'm my skin is like frogs skin. Maybe not that bad but still.

Hinata also wears clothes that covers her figure which is shame because she has curves that anyone would want, me too. I have dream that one day I can dress Hinata into this cute baby blue dress and take a picture of her as we walk around the city. Normally peoples dreams are something else but I want to see my friend in a dress.

Back to the reality.

I didn't answer her right away because our teacher Kurenai-sensei looked at our direction. Kurenai-sensei is teaching us something about Renaissance and French. History is one of my favorite subjects just as art. I'm not an artist but it's really freeing when you can paint whatever you feel like. When you're sad you can paint rain if you're angry you can paint storm and if you're really lucky and you're feeling happy you can paint sunshine. I know I seem like really depressed person but I'm not. Sadness and sorrow is just good example. I have days when I'm feeling sad but mostly I'm feeling good. Today is the day I'm not in a good mood and there's really good reason for that. Oh I got sidetracked. Back to the tracks.

I am good at school but not the best. There're two guys before me and my amazing intelligence. Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha Highs own geniuses and also part of our schools popular group (Neji's friends). Nara Shikamaru is just genius. He knows all tactics in every game and purely he's good at everything that doesn't contain electronics. His weakness.

Nara Shikamaru is slim, tall guy with brown hair which is tied up and makes his head look like pineapple. His eyes are full of tiredness and he's usually seen watching clouds on the rooftop of our school. One of his characteristic is that he's really lazy, no wonder he like's clouds. They move so slowly and look so dreamy. Why haven't I ever tried watching them. Next time I will. Wow, today I'm really sidetracked. So he, meaning Shikamaru, sleeps through classes and still gets A's… Weird. Even though he's not the best looking guy at our school he has his fans and his inheritance cash. His parents died in an air plaine crash and left him with big mount of money.

And then of course there is Uchiha Sasuke. He's our schools own heartthrob. He probably could date every super model who're old enough for him. But why haven't he? Is he afraid? No, that couldn't be it. He drive's race cars with his friends as hobby. If you have the money and time, go for it. He has also tried benji-jumping, at least that's what I heard. So it couldn't be he is afraid, other option is that he's one of those who waits for their true love. That would be really strange, thinking that true love exist. My mom believed in it but since dad broke her every dream she doesn't. Usually guys like Uchiha Sasuke jump staight in the bed with every voluntary and the dumb them but not him, I think. I have never seen him with any girl if you don't count his friend Ten-Ten and Ino and Karin who pacically drools after him.

Well talking about Karin. She's always running after Uchiha and she wears really gross clothes. Black mini skirts and pink tops are her normal attire and don't forget stilettos. But she's not the only one drooling after Uchiha, basically every free and dating girl in our school drools after him. He is really handsome with his deep onyx eyes and raven hair styled as chikens butt. No one else could do that look.

Just like Nara Shikamaru he is also tall and slim builded with muscles and six pack. And how do I know about his six pack is because after his soccer trainings he might take his shirt off and show off his body. I wonder if he does that on purpose? I might never know. One time I heard somebody talking that his body is sculpted by gods. Not that I care.

Now out of the looks of Uchiha. Sasuke's father owns the world's leading technology company Sharingan corp. His father is Fugaku Uchiha who's one of the most intelligent people in the world. He is the owner of Sharingan Corp. And apparently Sasuke is his father's son. He is as good as his father with technology. One time our art classes computer broke down and he fixed it like only in five minutes! Where Shikamaru isn't good Sasuke is the best. Easy as that.

"What is it Hinata?" I whispered back to her when Kurenai-sensei wasn't suspicious of us anymore. She sometimes gives me the creeps with the look of hers. At my Freshman year one girl's phone started to ring in the middle of the class and she got detention because of it. I like Kurenai-sensei but she's sometimes too strict.

I turned my full attention to Hinata who is doing her trademark thing, playing nervously with her fingers. She does this when she's nervous or unsure of something. And not to forget when she's near her crush Naruto Uzumaki but let's not go to him yet, we have plenty of time to talk about him.

"A-are you coming to the s-school trip?" She brought it up again. This years school trip is a cruise to Hawaiji and back. Unfortunately my money situation isn't good so going on that trip is out of guestion. I'll just stay in school and help the school staff. I really want to go there, it would be great to see new places and go somewhere that's not eaither school, home or the orphanage where I voluntaryly help.

"Umm… I-I can't come." I stuttered the word but it sounded pretty good. Hopefully not too suspicious.

Hinata looked at me with questioning look. She probably wonders why I never go anywhere that has something to do with money. It's not my fault that me and my mom aren't able to spent money like trash.

"I… I-I have to help my.. my mom." I stuttered again and for a lie it sounded really bad. This isn't my day.

"Oh.." she lowered her head and nodded. Did she just buy it? Hinata's unsuspecting nature is the best! My mouth went to a wide smile which fade off as she turned her head back to me. She looked down and I think why she looks like that.

"My mom broke her.. Umm.. leg" I continued to lie much smoothly than before. This is getting creepy, she just doesn't realize the truth even if she looks straight to my eyes. It's a real relief for me that she doesn't know the real reason why I can't go.

"I hope she's o-okay." Hinata furrowed her brows worriedly and that made her look so adorable. I wish I could shrink her and put in my pocket.

"Don't worry, she is. And also you don't have to go there alone you have Neji and his friends." I whispered at her same time as I begun to write notes to my notebook.

"Could you please be quite. I'm trying to teach here." Kurenai-sensei warned us looking really dangerous.

"Sorry." Me and Hinata both mumbled and lowered our head at the same time.

"But it's n-not the same to go there w-with Neji and his friends-" I cut her off.

"And Naruto." I just couldn't resist teasing her. Her face went red as tomato as she sunk in her chair embarrased about her crush.

I continued to calm her down. "You'll be okay." I whispered and saw Kurenai-sensei giving us deathly look warning not to go there ir the consequences might be fatal.

"Hinata, Neji won't be happy if you get in trouble." Black haired chubby girl poked at Hinata's back and for a reason. No one doesn't want to see Neji Hyuuga getting pissed off because Hinata got in trouble for speaking in class. Hyuuga's are really proud family and as far as I know not even one of them have ever got in trouble at school.

Now that we're talking about Hyuuga's we can clarify why their so famous. Hinata's father and Neji's uncle owns many art galleries around the world and one of the biggest is here in U.S. Their known for their traditions that come back nearly thousand years of time, when they lived in Japan. Hyuuga's moved to U.S about fourty years ago and have stayed here since then.

Hyuuga Neji, overprotective of his cousin, probably even ready to kill for Hinata is one of Uchiha Sasuke's childhood friends and plays soccer with him. Neji is just like Uchiha but he has more muscle and he's bigger than Uchiha and not to forget that he has way longer hair than Uchiha. I don't get what's the thing with the long hair in Hyuuga's family.

RING.

"Remember to read the whole chapter 5 for tomorrow." Kurenai-sensei announced as student started to pack their things and leave the class. Voices got lauder as one of the students opened the door and the voice's echoed through the halls of the school. Students were walking past our classe's door laughing and yelling to their friends. Annoying. How hard it is not to be so laud? I guess really hard because even teachers warn them without results.

"Let's go!" I jumped out of my chair like I got an electric shock. Hinata looked up at me from her seat and mumbled and asnwer "O-okay...".

The class room got emptier as Hinata and I packed our books in our bags. Kurenai-sensei was in front of the class sitting and writing something in her notebook. The room was filled with akwardness because we're the only one's here and we got just scolded. Fortunately we're not the only one's she has scolded.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Biology can be traumatic. I looked more ghost than I normally do and Hinata almost puked in the middle of the class because our teacher showed us the most traumatic videon in the whole universe. I don't ever want to watch it again or even think about.

We walked out of the class and started to head left towards our lockers. I tried to distract myself looking around the hall just to forget the traumatic things I saw. Our schools wall are white with the black school logo 'Eagle' inside a circle with text of the name of school here and there on the walls to present how great the school is and also to rise the school spirit. GO EAGLES...! I'm not a sports fan.

As we came closer to the lockers I begun to think how happy I am that Hinata's and mine lockers are next to one another. To be percise there's one locker between our lockers and it's Uchiha Sasuke's. I have never seen him use it but I know it is his because sometimes girls point at it and giggle and put notes in it. Fortunately one time one of the notes fell from there and curious I am I read it and it was poem written to no other than Uchiha Sasuke. So I'm 100% sure it is his locker.

As we got to our lockers I opened mine and took my other books and put them in my bag without much thinking how they were in there. I closed the door and turned my body to Hinata who too closed her locker and looked over her shoulder behind her back. Neji was there standing and watching our direction, whit his friends around him obviously, waiting Hinata.

"There's Neji." I announced the most obviously thing out loud. Neji demands that Hinata goes home with him. That way he can ensure that nothing happens to Hinata on her way home. Hinata says that he's worried someone is going to kidnap her eventually kill her. He thinks always the bad things at first.

She nodded her head as an agreement to me. Her legs take steps towards me like everyday and wraps her hands around me to for a hug. I hug her back and smile crosses my face. "I'll see y-you tomorrow." She says to my ear and backs off.

"Unless you become blind." I'm not good at jokes but Hey! You can always try and she giggled to my answer so I guess I'm not that bad.

"Yeah." She lowers her head.

"Umm.. I think you should go. Neji looks really impatient." I begun to rush her. She put her bag on her shoulder and looked like she was thinking something really hard. Her fingers started to play around again.

"What is it?" It came out naturally because when she plays with her fingers I answer the same way 'What is it?'. It has become a habit, I think.

"C-could you come to school tomorrow without that hoodie and any other hoodie you have?" She turned her eyes from the floor to my face and immediately she regret her request. Her finger started to play more rapidly. Her head hunged down and she looked shamed, wanting to hide in some hole and never be found.

"You know I don't come to school without my hoodies. And why you suddenly want me to come to school without them. Since the first day of school I have always wore my hoodies and never come without them." This was really strange. She never says anything that has something to do with my clothes ecpecially my hoodies. She know how important they are for me. They are like my shield that protects me from the outside world, keeps me safe like turtles shell.

"Uh.. I-I don't know... W-well... Actually, I j-just thought that i-it would be g-good change for you." She didn't look at me s she spoke.

This is it. The chance to get her wear that dress but I can't. I just can't come to school without my hoodies. I would be so embarrased and everybody would get so traumatized after seeing me. I'm like walking skeleton and I'm not kidding.

As I reflex of being unsure about my body I pulled my hoodies sleeves over my hands and hid my whole arm to the protectivness of the sleeve.

"I can't, I'm really sorry... I just can't." I explained as the mood got uncomfortable and to make it worst Neji was getting more and more impatient and I could feel their eyes on us.

"Maybe ou just should go. We can talk this some other time, when Neji isn't so impatien." I tried to get over this topic as fast as I could.

"Fine. Well, I'll see you tomorrow the. Bye!" She added fast not even looking at me and trying to get over this situation too which was getting really really uncomfortable for the both of us. She turned and jogged to her cousin. I kept my eyes on her back as she went to stand next to her cousin and greeting him. How someone can be so cute like a fairy. Only if I could just make her wear that baby blue dress and some fairy wings, I would be the happies-

"SASUKE-KUN!" And I was laying on my stomach on the floor.

"That hurt." Was my first scentence that I mumbled under my breath as I inhalated trying to get air in my lungs that had ran out of air from the impact. After few lungs of air my breath settled down.

"S-Sakura are you o-okay?" I heard Hinata's pixie voice. She must be freaking out. Last time I got hurt she almost fainted because of a shock.

"I'm fine!" I lifted my hand in the air as to show Hinata I'm fine. I took support from my other hand and pulled myself sitting on my legs lifting my eyes to see the person who tackled me.

"Karin! You can't run around tackling people." somebody yelled.

"Dobe. I'm right next to you so don't shout." silky voice said annoyed.

I recognized the two voices and even got confirmation as I look a head of me, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I got to my feet still looking at the group.

"Hmph. She's a loser so who cares." annoying squeaky voice said.

It was Karin. That annoying red head with same eyes and glasses. And with her baby fat.

"You're a real bulldozer, Karin." Naruto continued as he started to laugh his ass off.

I took one step forward and fell back on the floor crouched over my knee. I had this stabbing pain in it and it really hurt. I'm not the type of a person who gets angry if pushed around but this wasn't the first time Karin has tackled me to the ground. It mostly happens at P.E when we play basketball of football. My mom is ready to go and give her the lecture of her life everytime I come home bruised. Me too but if I want to be unnoticed I should just keep my mouth and keep my mom in a leash too.

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I walked with my group out of the school building. Fresh air. Whole day inside that stuffy building studying when I could be at home getting my hand dirty in my workroom fixing my new car engine. There's nothing better than working with electronics and ecpecially cars. Or playing around with Naruto and winning him in xBox.

"Where are we going?" Karin grapped my arm and pulled me towards her chest trying to seduce me but failing like always. First thing that I noticed was her perfume which filled my respiratory making it hard to breath. My lungs were burning from the inside. Who uses so much perfume that even smells like cow's shit.

"Karin, let go of my hand." I ripped my arm from her grip backing away from her trying to fill my lungs with fresh air.

"Karin! Don't rape him yet. He's still virgin and what's that smell?" Naruto chuckled as he walked past me pinching his nose because of the smell.

"But Sasuke-kun, please!" Karin totally ignored Naruto and his comment. She took steps towards me stretching her arm to grap mine again but I shifted away from her.

"Personal space." I said and took my car keys from my pocket and I continued to walk after Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and his cousin. I gave a fast look over my shoulder to see if she was fallowing me but gladly she wasn't. She crossed her hands over her chest and looked mad.

"You shoud get rid of her." Neji commented as he slowed his pace to mine.

"Karin?" I confirmed and he nodded.

"That girl only brings trouble to you and everyone else. I heard she had some kind of game going on with one of the teachers." Neji explained disgusted.

I got chills to my back even thinking about Karin being with teacher and then touching me and I don't mean touching like that so don't get any ideas. I felt like going to car wash without a car. Who knows if I get crabs just from touching her.

I gave a quick peek again over my shoulder to Karin.

She was still looking after me with pout on her face. She doesn't look cute at all. I swear she thinks that she could get me go back to her if she pouted after me. Pathetic.

I arrived next to my car. The car's keys made 'click' sound as I pushed the button to open the door to my car. I opened the door and got in giving look to Naruto's car's direction giving him the look to put his handsfree on. Few minutes passed when my phone started to ring and I activated my own handfree.

"_Your place or my place?"_ Naruto asked sounding overly exited. "Mine. I want to get back to work with Mary." Smirk spread to my face.

"_Mary? I thought it was Demi?"_ I could hear him starting his car and I did the same. The engine rolled nicely. Nothing can't beat the sound of my own made engine.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to come with me to Kiba's party?" Karin jumped to my window giving me almost a heartattack. How can she do that?

"We'll see." I said and started to back with the car.

"_Hey, Teme! You didn't answer me. Who's Mary?"_ Naruto yelled through the handsfree.

"I finished Demi two days ago. You're slow. I started Mary yesterday." I explained to him and turning the wheel as we got out of the school grounds.

Naruto chuckled. "_You're faster than you used to be. By the way, w__hich road we should take long or short?"_ Naruto asked.

"Long" I simply replied.

"_I'll lead._" Naruto said and passed my car.

"Idiot." I sighed under my breath.

"_What did you say?_" Naruto sounded serious. After awhile Naruto started to speak something about different ramen flavors and I just replied short answers.

When we drive the long route we go through the countryside. There we can step on it whitout no one to care and no worries of getting police after us.

As we got near the side of the town where the poor people lives I recognized something. The pink haired girl who's Neji's cousin's friend walked at the sidewalk. I'm not sure if that should be called walking. Most likely limping her left leg.

"Karin." She was responsible for this. I'm sure.

"_Hey? What did you say?" _Naruto's voice echoed to my ear.

"Nothing." I covered my slip. Naruto would probably try and kill me if I got interested of Karin. Karin and he hate each others guts.

I passed the girl after Naruto.

I looked at her once more from my cars side mirror. This was the second thime we drive through this route and see her. Last time it was two weeks ago when we too drove the longer way. I guess she lives somewhere here.

* * *

**A/N**

**REALLY BIG THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**This is _edited version_ of the original and I think it's really different from the old one but I hope this is much better than it was.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Reviewing is really important for me because that helps me make this fanfic better.**

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE QUESTION JUST ASK. I'm happy to answer them.**


	2. Bad decision leads to bad consequence

**Hi! This is the chapter 2 and to remind you this is the edited version of the original. I'll edite every part I have made this far (chapters 1-7) so be patient I'm trying to do it fast but school is taking so much time and I have to do my job and go practise taekwondo and everything else, please be patient!**

**Nothing more to say. Just read this and review because it means a lot to me. =)**

**Rated for M for just in case!**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**So now on the story! - - - **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Bad decision leads to bad consequence -**

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

This is all Karin's fault. She always runs around tackling everyone and yells like some idiot and and and... Everything. If she and I were the last persons in the world I would commit a suicide. She is so annoying. Now that I'm bruised _again_ my mom's going to freak out. This is like the 10th time and mom's loosing her patient.

Okay, Sakura breath in and calm down. Think about how nice it is to walk the same route as I always walk when I'm going home from school. Think how nice it is to pass the park and smell all the nice fragrances, to smell the watering smell of hot dog-stand. And the best is to see Rick. Rick's a stray dog who lives in a allay near my home. He's German shepherd.. I think. I'm not good recognizing dog breeds but he looks like a police dog.

The out of nowhere one yellow and black sports car's drove past me. Hmph.. Rich kids goofing around like there's no tomorrow. Why can't I goof around. I've deserve it. I'm a good girl, mom's little angel. Not everyone's so lu-

Oh! That smell! The hot dog-stand! Makes my mouth water everytime but I even though I've been a good girl, there's no hot dog for me.

I lift my head up to look the sky and stop walking.

"Thanks a lot, dad!" I yell annoyed to the sky. My life would be easier if he had stayed alive and helped mom but no. Someone had to go and get himself killed.

"Are you okay, miss?" I was broke off from my thoughts. I turned around to see middle aged man standing there confused. He had greyish stubble and messy hair and to crown his attire worn out jacket hanging loosly over his shoulders. Normal look here for men if you're too poor for buy new clothes.

"Eh?" Who the hell is this guy?

"You yelled to the skies, so something must be wrong." The guy's giving me the creeps.

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just yelling for fun." I said as I backed away slowly. After few steps I turned around and begin to walk faster. Mom's first advice when we moved here '_Do not ever talk to stranger who looks poor and suspicious!_' and I'm not going to forget about it.

After I was 100% sure the guy wasn't fallowing me I looked back and proved myself right.

Hinata wonders why I don't like talking about my dad much but there just isn't much to talk about him. He betrayed us and ripped the trust apart. It's mean to hate your own dad but I have never had a feeling that he was my dad. I don't know why but it's weird that I have features from my mom like my forehead... My big big forehead. My wall of shame. And mom says I have the same shaped head like her so guess I believe her. But the problem comes when I try to find features from my dad, I don't see any. Mom's explonation is that her and dad's features had mixed up and the result is what it is. When I was like eleven to twelve I had dreams that I had a different dad and not my real dad. And of course what stupid child I am I came to conclusions that dad wasn't my real dad. I got a really big tantrum wanting to know who he really is but they got me mediated. Finally I excepted that dad is my dad but stil that weird feeling was always there.

Finally I got to the near by alley. When you're thinking the time goes by really fast.

"Rick. Rick are you there?" I speaked quietly looking around to see signs of him.

About three or four meters away from me behing a trashcan I heard something moving. I neared the trashcan slowly and then this big brown dog jumped in front of me and I squealed.

"Oh my god! Rick, you scared me." After the dog recognized me he came to me and started to sniff my left knee.

"You can smell that I had hurt my knee?" I said as I patted his head.

"I brought you something." I took my bag off from my shoulder and put it on the groung crouching over it. Rick tried to stick his head in my bag but I pulled him off saying "Calm down." I digged my bag some more and finally found what I was looking for, plastic cup with cover. There was yesterdays food in that cup and I opened the cover and placed it on the ground infront of him. He immediately sticked his snout in the food and started to eat it. I looked as he eat it and petted him at the sametime. I've heard stray dog's attacking people because they're too close to the dog's food which triggers a aggression to protect the food but Rick never has attacked me no matter how close I am. Maybe he was some family's pet before he got lost and came here.

When Rick was ready I took the cup from him and put the cover on it and placed back in my bag.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I said to him and he turned back to where he came. I've tought him that when I say '_Bye_' he goes and hides basically goes back to his own things. I'm just really worried dogcatcher will find him and take him but after that he might get a better home or put him asleep forever. Forever... That was really cliche. But seriously.

I continued my way home.

Noises became more loud because of the train tracks over my house. The noise is a sign I'm close to home. I wanna go and sit on my bed with an ice bag on my leg and painkillers.

The weather started to chill and my breath begin to vaporize. I put my hand in my hoodies poket. Tomorrow I'll take my jacket to school if the weather is the same. It's getting colder everyday. Mom bought me a new jacket last year from Jacose's and it's the most expensive clothing I have and will have for a while. It costed like 100 dollars or more. Mom didn't say the real price for me not to start yelling at her spending all our money on me.

My winter jacket is not the coolest jacket in world but it's warm and nice, so who cares. Not me. And buying clothe from a real clothing store is kind of weird for me. I'm used to clothes from flea market. Like my new pair of jeans. I bought them last week and they only costed like 5 to 10 dollars. I don't care if they are worn by someone else at least they do the job of keeping me warm and clothed. The biggest plus is that they are cheap.

Small snowflake fell in front of me and sigh left from my mouth.

"We need to fix the heating system."

I arrived. I took my hand from my pocket and looked at my watch. It's already 5 pm. I was slow this time.

I turned left and took a step forward. I was directly in front of our house. It's not a house it's a slum house. It's not big and we only have kitchen, living room/bedroom, small bathroom and little hallway so it's not big at all. We even sleep in our living room. We don't have a couch but bed goes as couches and I also sleep in the same bed with my mom. We had to sell my bed to get some money to pay bill. After that I have slept in the same that my mom and dad shared.

Many of you have already guessed it. We're poor. We don't have money to spent like those guys who drove past me earlier or we can't go eat junk food twice a month. The reason for our living conditions is my dad. He hid things from my mom like being addicted to gambling and when bank wouldn't lend him money anymore because of his debts he went to loansharks. He got in really big trouble. He couldn't pay back the money when they came to collect it and the next thing I remember is me and mom sitting in hospital. They had shot him twice and he was taken there. Unfortunately he died in blood-loss. As we got home there were blood everywhere. It was traumtic sight and to know that it was human's blood made it worst. Mom and me cleaned the house two full days and kept doors and windows open to get rid of the smell of blood. But it has been now almost ten years and for our sake the debt from the loansharks was paid when dad died. Now we have to struggle with the loan from the bank which isn't small at all and try to pay other bills. And it doesn't get any better because we haven't even paid near half of the loan and two monts pay haven't been paid.

I have tried to look for a job but when I find a good one mom usually forbids me to get it because studying is more important that working. In our situation I think otherwise. We need money and I could get but no. Mom is really stubborn person. One of the qualities I have gotten from her.

I took the steps and came to the front door. I took my keys from my bag. I had to search them under my books until I found them and opened the door. The door made annoying creak sound as to informate 'I'm home.'

"Sakura?" Asked soft voice as I closed the door behind me with a thud.

"Who else." I answered sarcastically smiling.

"Boogie-monster." My mom laughed from the kitchen.

I bend down letting my school bag fall on the carpet as I untied my combat boots. They come in hand when you want to kick someones ass. I got up and took my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

"How was the school today?" Mom asked demended and I walked to the kitchen answering "Cool."

I stood at the door for a while examining the room. Mom was sitting on the table that was covered in papers. I assume they are bills. I continued to walk towards the table about to sit when mom interrupted me, "Stop.." She lifted her finger to me, "What happened?".

"What, what happened?" I laughed little nervous.

"You're leg." She said shortly and lifted her head to look at me from her papers.

"It's nothing." I waved my hand and continued my way to sit opposite side of her.

"If you hurt my baby, I'm gonna hurt you." Her voice hadn't been this serious for a while.

"I just fell down and hurt my knee so nothing to worry about. You don't have to exaggerate everything." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Mom started to answer, "I'm a mother who wants to take-"

"I don't wanna talk about this!" I moved my hand to block my ears and closed my eyes. I was like that for few second and put my hands down and opened my eyes.

I kept examining her as she scratched her head frustrated and sighing loudly.

"What?" I couldn't help myself, I wanted to know why she was so frustrated.

"What? What?" She didn't even lift her eyes to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Calculating, because we're running low with money." She explained and wrote something on the paper.

"What a suprise." I mumbled under my breath.

"I already paid the water bill and the electricity bill but..." She drifted.

"But?" I don't like when mom does that, she says something and then drifts and I can't get the answer right away. It's really annoying!

"But that means you can't go to the school trip." She ended her sentence.

I lifted my leg on the chair and pulled it close to my chest.

"We've been through this conversation before, mom. I know I can't go there and I have accepted it already. I wouldn't care less if I could go there or not." I explained displeased, because of the conversation.

"I know that tone.." She lifted her eyes to me and took her glsses off of her face.

I tried to avoid her eyes.

"Fine! I want to go there." I whined childlike and humped on the chair.

"I'm sorry, honey." My rested her hands on the table.

"I know a way to get money!" I suddenly chirped happily.

Mom rised her brows.

"I'll get a job!" I added quick and full of hope.

"No." Was her simple answer.

"Mom, please" I whined again.

"I said no and that's final." She said and put her glasses back to her face.

"It's not that bad if I get a job. We get more money and I could go to the school trips and everything!" I tried again.

"School first then job. You have plenty of time to work in the future." Mom say demandingly.

"That's stupid." I put my head on the table.

We stayed silent for a moment. Only sound that came was when mom wrote something on the paper.

I wanted to get a job. We could do much better if I got one. Determinated again I begin to beg, "At this rate I don't even have the strenght to go to school let alone get up in the mornings. I'm a growing teenager. I need proper food." I continued to demand. The look on moms face wasn't very happy.

She breathed in and blowed it out, "I don't want to talk about this. I have a job interview for tomorrow and I might get a job if the interview goes well and getting the job means more money. But for now end of disscussion."

"Hmph..." I grunted. I wanted to change the subject. Turning mom's head in this subject was impossible so I continued, "Have you paid the loan back to Mr. Kimoto?". As a matter in fact I could care less about that man. He's one of those men who should be put in jail and never let out. I would be more than happy to do that.

"Yeah, last month, but I guess I have to lend more money from him." She said it like it was nothing. Like it was something casual.

"No!" I protested getting up from my chair. Mom lifted her head to look at me.

"You said we need money to buy proper food instead of bread and porrige. And we need to get new vacuum cleaner." She explained.

"I don't care! You're not going to lend more money from that moron. He always has such strange conditions. Last t-"

Mom cut me off, "Sakura! Don't remind me of that. It was the only way to get you the antibiotics and his other conditions weren't as bad as that." She knew what I was talking about. We have talked about it before and it usually ends up her ignoring my words. She tried to calm me down but I was getting more and more frustrated. She leaned her elbows on the table and leaned on them.

"I can take one more condition, I'm not a weak woman. I can take care of myself." She assured me too calmly. I wasn't going to fall for that.

"No, you'll not take any contact to him." I kept insisting not much careing for her words.

She rose from her seat and walked next to me putting her hand on my shoulder, "Sak-" She begin.

I took her hand off, "I'm gonna do my homework." I said quietly and left the room. I couldn't talk about this anymore.

* * *

**SAKURA'S MOTHER'S P.O.V**

Only thing I could do was sigh. She can be so stubborn at times and that's good in this cruel word. I can't even imagine her out there alone if she wasn't so stubborn and strong person. She may act like she's not strong but she is and why I know it, is 'cause it's mother's sixth instict to know their child. Always taking care of me, even though I don't need her patronizing.

Smiling to myself I stand where Sakura left me. Little laugh erupted from my mouth as I turned myself to look at my daughter who now was sitting on our bed doing her homework. I, being really stupid, didn't even care about school at her age. Life would be easier if I had. You can't change the past even if you wanted to.

Still smiling I made my way back to the table and sat on the chair I had earlier sat. Taking the ballpoint on my hand and about to continue calculating my thoughts drifted back to Sakura. I may look stupid sitting in my kitchen and smiling. But every mom does it, right?

I just love her.

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

Annoying! How can she take it so calmly, like it was normal rutine for her. These are the times I wish I had a frying pan or rolling pan to hit some sense in her thick scull. Unfortunately we don't have eather one of them.

Mom walked in the room and stood before me looking at my homework and me. "Don't look so morose, you'll get wrinkles and you're only 16. I got my wrinkles because I was really morose when I was at your age." She said it like nothing happened awhile ago.

I lifted my head to look her. She was eating an apple. As she bite down it the voice pissed me off, "I'm like doing my homework so if you could go somewhere else munch that apple." I turned my attention bakc to my homework.

Apparently she didn't care about my comment and made herself comfortable next me on the bed.

"I thought you were going to the orphanage, today." She said between her bites.

"And you bought apples." I said after her.

"Yeah and bread, if you're hungry go help yourself some." She smiled at me.

"No, they are on a trip today at the park." I asnwered her question.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She looked dumbfounded.

"You told me not to get a job." I said annoyed.

"Eh?"

"She was willing to pay me if I had gone with them." I explained.

"Well, pratically that wasn't even a job offer so you could have just go there." She eat her apple and was now holding it on her hand.

I turned my full attenton bakc to my mother. "I would not want to talk about this today."

"Fine." She turned her head away childlike and I turned back to my homework.

"And stop acting like 5-year-old, you look stupid." I splattered at her like an adult for a child.

"And you stop acting like an adult." She smirked back at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her. This is why we don't fight much because we enjoy each others company.

"I'm gonna go for a walk so stay her, I'll be back." She ruffled my hair and left to the hall.

It took her only few minutes to get ready and leave the house. I was alone now. The house was silent and you could hear the wind blowing outside the walls. I rose from my position and walked to our full lenght mirror in the hall.

As I stood in front of it I wasn't pleased. I switched my position to look my body. No matter what angle I still looked terrible eventually I just stood there. I'm not sure how long I had been standing there but I guess awhile. I took a step closer to the mirror to look at my face. First thing that got my mind was thin. I looked so pale and tired. My skin was like a white sheet and I have these dark eye bags under my eyes. My lips were a bit dry and weren't puff at all like those girls in our school or Hinata. I lifted my hand to my hair and too a strang of it in my hand. My hair was dry too - I don't have afford to buy conditioners and shampoos.

After studying my face I begin to take my hoodie off. My hoodies are over-sized and colorful which cover's my whole upper body. Few people that I know at school remember me as the girl with hoodie or Hinata's friend but mostly from my hoodies. My P.E teacher even calls me "You with the hoodie." and I seriously wear hoodies in gym class and I'm not joking. I took my time taking it off and placing it on the floor next to the mirror. After setting the hoodie I fixed my top by pulling it down.

Now viewing my whole body doesn't make things any better. I'm a walking skeleton. Maybe not skeleton but I'm only skin and bones. The top that I was wearing cladly didn't show my ribs. have been mistaken from anorexic but this isn't my desicion. Eating is not something I hate but we simply don't have enough money and growing teenager I am, I lose weight much easier than normal adult even though I don't exercise.

The kitchen's window was open and chilly wind blow from it making me grap my hoodie and putting it back on. I walked to the kitchen to close the window and taking some bread from the cabinet. I ate it in silence with some water. Eventually going to sleep.

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I was standing in our living room trying not to lose my temper.

"No." I replied monotonicly, fighting against the feeling of locking myself in my room.

"Oh come on Sasuke. It's not that bad." My mom Mikoto comforted me with smile. Her voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Hn." I cross my hand to my chest and turned my head away from her.

"All you have to do is take your old clothes to the orphanage. That's all I'm asking." She explains.

"Why can't one of the maids do it?" I said back. You could hear a little whine in my voice, but Uchiha I am, I can pretty much hide most of my feelings.

"You're the heir to Sharingan Corp.'s boss. Now is the perfect time to build you image. Taking your old clothes to orphanage is good for it." Mom assured and explained with her hands by putting them together.

"Why Itachi can't be the heir!" I asked annoyed.

"Because he doesn't want to and he is studying to become a doctor." My mom explains. Annoying older brother who wants to be a doctor insted of being heir. He's the older one! He should inherit the company and not me.

"Well I want to be trashman. So what's the difference." I snapped back sarcastically.

Mom's face twisted. She was getting more and more upset for this subject.

"He he. Really funny. You're going to take these clothes there. Woman named Mica is waiting for you so when you arrive there ask for her." Her learned Uchiha authority came out.

Uchiha's are know for their intelligent and authority. That's how we get everybody bow before us and my dad's a good example for that. If he wanted he might even get the president bow for him. That's how the authority works. We say and everyone else obeys. I already knew I couldn't win this match I still had to try.

"Bu-" I continued to protest.

"No buts! My word is final!" Mom said rising her voice.

We both went silent and no words came out anymore. For both of ours sake the silence was broken when one of the maids came the room, "Mrs. Uchiha?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course." My mom answers and left with her. Before she left completely she looked at me with a serious face.

I was left alone in the living room. Walking around the room I calmed my nerves and thought about something else that doesn't contain screaming and running children. I ran my hands through my hair frustraited. Not matter how hard I try I can't get rid of the idea of screaming children.

I seriously don't want to go some orphanage.

As I walked I didn't even notice walking in to my room. Feeling tired I walked to my bed and fall on it. The clean silk sheets felt cool as they touched my skin making me more tired and wanting to just lay there and not to move. My eyes closed automatically and I drifted in some kind of sleep.

I'm not sure how long I laid there my eyes closed but I knew I couldn't go to sleep without going in to shower first. My body was against the idea of moving but I was determinated useing the shower before going to sleep, I finally got myself up from the bed and slouched in the bathroom.

After the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked at my iphone which was on my nighstand and walked to it looking at the screening with frown. Somebody had called to me. I opened it an the familiar name was on the screen, Naruto.

"I'll call him tomorrow." I put my phone back on the nightstand sighing deeply.

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

I started to wake up. I still wanted to sleep and gladly my alarm clock hadn't ringed yet.

I'm a pretty light sleeper I wake up even when it starts to rain.

My ears got some whispering or low talking.

"_No" _somebody whispered.

That was mom. I begin to open my eyes slowly.

"_That's my only condition. If you don't except it then there's no deal." _man talked. Wait. Man.

I sat up fast from laid position.

"_Please! Is there anything else you want?" _someone prayed. I turned my head towards out hall.

"_No. I'll give you one week. When the week is over I'll contact you and you will tell your decision." _somebody said and our front door opened and closed.

Then a realization hit me.

"Mom! I'm going to kill you!" I yell to my mom.

I got up from the bed and ran to the hall where she was standing biting her finger nails.

"How could you!" I demanded from her as I strormed in front of her.

"I'm really sorry honey. But we don't have any other choice." my mom tried to explain.

I crossed my hand over my chest. "I just can't believe you did it… What did he want?" I demanded again.

"Umm.. Nothing important" she started to get more nervous.

"Mom.." I demanded again.

"You're not going to like it" she said.

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

RIIIING! RIIIIING!

"Ung… Shut up…" I mumbled to my pillow as my alarm clock went on.

RIIING! RIIING!

"FINE! I'm wake!" I yelled to my alarm clock and turned it off.

I got up from bed and started to walk to windows to open my drapes. Sun was shone bright in the sky and I had to stir my eyes because they weren't used to the light yet. After I got used to the light I headed to the bathroom.

I was wearing only long pj pants. My hair was messy because of sleeping. I had abs any guy would want and any girl drooled after.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Mom?" I came down the stairs.

Our house is one of the modern housing in the world. My dad designed and built it. We have computer program all over the house. It take's care of every electronic device we have. We just have to tell command like turn the TV on and it will do it.

"Young master your mother is not home right now." Our butler came.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"She had to go design her next catwalk show which is kept in France. Her flight left an hour ago." butler explained to me.

"Hn"

"Oh and your mother told me to remind you about the clothes you need to take to the orphanage." butler continued.

"Great…" I said and went to kitchen.

There were two maids cleaning the floor.

"Leave" I told them and they left bowing as they passed me.

I started to make myself breakfast. Two sandwich and orange juice.

I ate them in silence and after 30 minutes I looked at my clock. Still 20 mins before school starts. I got up from the glass table and went to my room to get my school stuff. I packed my bag whit books and closed it as I walked to out garage.

"Which car should I take?" I asked to myself.

I got three cars. First is my new black Lamborgini Aventador, second is red Ferrari and third is my first car black Hummer H3x.

I took my Lamborgini.

* * *

**A/N**

**The part where Sakura' mom drifts and doesn't end her sentence I got from my mom and me. My mom often does that and it annoys me to end. I'm known for being really patient but when you had to listen the same thing almost your whole life it gets annoying. And don't get the idea that I don't love my mom, I really do love her.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Struggling

**Hi! Here is chapter 3!**

**This chapter is longer then the first 2 chapters so hopefully you are able to read it so I hope it's not too boring. I'll try to make the next one lmore exciting and more SasuSaku.**

**Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Answers to questions:**

**ILoveSxS: No there's nothing wrong with her anymore. It was a little infection she got but it's not going to affect her in the future.**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**- Struggling -**

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

"I got to go before I'm late." I mumbled as I put my jacket on.

My mom still heard it and walked to the hall.

"Okay.." she leaned against our kitchen door looking at me.

"And don't worry about Mr. Kimoto. I will think something else." I felt my muscles tense when I heard his name. I can't believe she can even mention that asshole's name without disgust.

'I hate that man' I thought and had shivers in my back and disgust came over me again.

"Well.. Yeah it's not that bad when the most disgusting man in the whole universe wants to have my virginity" I said sarcastically smiling to my mom.

I turned to look at her. She was facing the floor and her face looked anguished. No wonder. I would too.

"Yeah.." she mumbled to the floor. She doesn't have even the courage to look me in the face. Her own mistake when she went and called that.. I'm not going to say his name.

"I'm sorry mom." She looked up at me from floor.

"I know that you want me to have better life than this and you just tried to do the right thing but I'm not a baby anymore I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me. And also I don't want Mr. Kimoto breathing on my neck 24 hours a week." I walked to her.

She gave a little laugh.

"And for the last three months I felt relieved because his goons weren't around watching our every move." I continued.

"Me too honey." She smiled at me and put her hands on my shoulders to comfort me.

"But you have to go now before you're late." She pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back.

"I love you mom." I mumbled to her shoulder.

I broke our hug and walked back to the door.

"Be careful with your leg!" She added and I wave to her.

I opened the door and went out. I closed the door after me and I headed for school walking as fast as I could but I was still limping.

Every day I walked the same road and saw the same people. Mrs. Kin owns a pet store and she waves at me every time she sees me. And that's every day. She opens her store at the same time I pass the store. Somebody might think I'm getting bored but no. I like walking this same road. To smell the scent of the food what comes from the little food cart. It's nice. All this makes me feel safe and home.

I kept walking or limping. I was about to turn left to the street where my school is but what I saw stopped me.

There were two men in black suits walking my way. I recognized them immediately and I turned around to head back where I came from. I felt my heartbeat rose.

I turned to look behind me and I saw them still walking towards me. I decided to stop because with my knee I'm not getting anywhere. The two men walked past me from both my sides and they stopped 1 meter before me. They turned around and looked at me.

"Boss has been looking for you" One of them grinned and took his sunglasses off.

"Why should I care?" I said trying to sound annoyed but failed. It sounded more like a whisper full of fear.

"Hmph, because boss wants you" Other one said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't have time. My school starts soon so-" I was cut off when the one who took off his glasses grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"We didn't ask when you have time. He wants you now!" He growled at me.

"MY MOM DIDN'T EXEPT THE DEAL SO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I struggled against his grip as he pulled me towards their black car.

He let go of my hands and went behind me and took me around my waist.

"Perky girl." One of then smiled and took my legs so they could carry me.

"Let me go you assho-" I kicked my legs free and I fell on my butt to the ground.

The sunglass man was still holding me around my waist with his tight grip. His grip around my waist was hard. It was starting to get hard to breath.

"Get her legs!" He yelled to his partner when his own grip around my waist was not going to last long because of my struggling.

"At this rate somebody's going to call the police!" The other whispered angry.

He tried to grab my legs but I kicked him so he couldn't.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Somebody yelled.

Now I was starting to gasp for air. The sunglass man's grip loosened a little and the other man got my left leg. Then the sunglass man's grip disappeared from my waist and my back hit the concrete. Gladly I was wearing my winter jacket. I looked to my legs and the other man let go of my leg and run past me. I took a deep breath.

Everything was moving slow.

Someone was groaning behind me and also voices that sounded like somebody fell on the ground and hard.

I sat up and I was breathing hard and turned my head around to look the direction where the voices came from.

"Are you okay?" I saw somebody walking towards me.

I raised my head up to look the person walking towards me. I couldn't even see his face before he came next to me.

He but his hands around my waist and pulled me up. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I turned to face him and I realized I was watching the person's chest. I was almost a head shorter than him. I looked at his face but I couldn't register his face.

I just couldn't see it. Maybe because of what happened. I don't know.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Maybe I should take you to see the nurse" He said quietly but I still heard him.

He was looking at me.

"Come" He took my hand and stared to lead me towards the school. He was wearing black leather jacket and black jeans.

Then I stumbled. My knee hit the concrete and I felt even bigger pain then yesterday. My eyes closed because of the pain.

I put my hands on the concrete to take some support.

The guy kneeled next to me.

"No.. I don't need to go to see the nurse." I mumbled and tried to stand up.

I got up on my feet little bit faltering. I felt his grip on my arm when I straightened my back.

I looked around and then I turned around. There were the two men on the ground. The other man's face was bleeding. I tried again to say something but I felt something weir in my head. I turned my gaze towards the guy who helped me and back to the two men few times. Then everything started to feel fuzzy. I stumbled forward. The guy's grip around my arm tightened.

"Hey… Hey!" I heard him yell before everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

Everything's so fuzzy. I was laying on a bed and body felt a little numb. I tried to move my fingertips a little.

"Are you waking up?" I heard a woman's voice.

I moaned something. I didn't want to wake up. My head was hurting and my knee. I didn't feel anything in it. Somebody's hand came to my cheek. The hand was cold it felt nice on my skin.

"Hey. Open your eyes." The same voice said.

When I started to open my eyes it felt hard. The room where I am is too bright and it was hard to open them. Everything was first fuzzy but then it started to clear after few blinks my eyes were open. I started to look around the room. It was the nurse's office.

I sighed.

"How are you feeling?" My gaze locked to the nurse Shizune.

"I'm.. I'm fine thanks for asking" I said tiredly.

She smiled at me.

"Well your voice doesn't sound like it." Her smile grew wider.

I sat up but Shizune put her hand over me.

"Lay down" She replied and took her hand away.

"What happened?" I turned my head towards her.

"Apparently you fainted while you walked to school" She said and went to her desk and took some papers and started write down.

"Oh"

"Then how did I get here?" I turned my body to face her.

"Umm… What was that boys name. He was that really handsome boy. You were lucky. Not everybody get the chance to be carried around bridal styled by him." She laughed.

"Handsome?" I looked puzzled.

"Yeah he had raven hair and he's tall." She tried to explain and tried to imitate with her hands.

My brains worked slow today. I couldn't figure out who she was talking about.

"Oh come on. Um, he's the.. The heir of that big company. What was its name.. Umm. Shar-somehting." She said excited.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah! Him!" She clapped her hands.

"Bridal style?" My mouth fell open.

She nodded at me. I turned to lie on my back. I could feel her smile growing wider. My whole face turned red and I stated to play with my fingers.

"Well back to your condition. How are you feeling now?" She asked now turning back to her serious self.

I sat up slowly. I didn't want my headache to get worse.

"And there's also another thing a want to discuss with you." She crossed her arms and leaned her back to her chair.

"You're underweight" She said bluntly.

"I know" I said back at her.

I turned my body so my legs were hanging from the bed.

"You really have to start eating properly. Being underweight isn't good for your body and you already fainted." She pointed my body.

Then a realization came to me. He didn't tell the whole story to the nurse. I felt relieved. I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my hoodie anymore. I tried to hide my body by hugging myself.

"It's not healthy that your hip bones and rips are showing so clearly."

I nodded and smiled.

"I'll give you this number where you can call and they will help you with your anorexia." She wrote something again and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. And she started to write something again.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. 'Anorexia?' Was all that run through my head.

"Excuse me?" I looked amazed.

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"I don't have anorexia. I don't want to lose weight or anything or even do sports." I explained.

"It's normal to deny it." She said to me.

"But! Seriously! I-" She cut me off

"It's okay. I won't tell anybody. You can count on me."

Now I was getting really annoyed and I tried to keep my calm.

The nurse walked to me from her desk and gave me the paper with number written on it.

I took it and but in my pocket.

"I'll call them" I couldn't fight with her.

She smiled at me and gave her a fake smiled back.

"Thanks Shizune" I bowed.

"Oh your bag and hoodie are there." She pointed to the chair close the door.

"Thanks" I stood up from the bed. My legs felt like jelly. I took support from the bed and Shizune looked troubled.

"Maybe I should call you mother" She said and turned back to her desk.

"You haven't called her yet?" I asked.

"No. I thought that I should talk with you first before doing anything that might upset you. By the way does your mother know about you weight problems?" She said calmly.

"Yeah. She has tried to find some help but so far nothing." I lied smoothly.

After a little silence I took a deep breath and let go of the bed and stood with my feet. I stepped and then I felt this stabbing pain in my knee. I put my hand on my knee trying to ease the pain.

I gasped.

Nurse Shizune ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"It's just an old leg injury I got when I fell down" I replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then straightened myself and begun to walk towards the chair. I got my hoodie and put it on. Then I took my bag and put it on my shoulder. I looked at the nurse once more and bowed. Then I left her office. I could feel her gaze at me when I left.

I walked few steps away from the nurse's office door and then I heard it open.

"Sakura wait!" Shizune runs to me.

I turned around.

"Give this to your teacher so she or he will know where you were." She said.

I nodded and took the paper from her hand.

"Maybe you should go home" She continued and looked worried.

"I said I'm fine. I only have few more classes to go." Smile came to my face.

"Okay. Just be careful." Shizune turned around and went to her office.

My gaze started to wonder around the hall. It was so calm when there weren't anyone screaming in the hallways. I smiled to myself. I probably looked stupid just standing there and smiling but anybody wasn't watching. I just stood there few minutes and started to walk to my class.

Few times my knee hurt like hell and then it would calm and now was the calm moment. I walked for a while until I looked at the clock. My class would end soon. I sighed. I decided not to go to class. I have art next with Old-lady Chiyo. She's nice and the puppets what she makes are amazing. Sometimes I envy her so talented. I slowed my pace. Old-lady Chiyo is also good at painting and drawing nut her passion is making puppets.

Eventually I noticed I was behind the art class door.

I opened it slowly and peeked inside. There was no class right now. I opened the door and went to my seat. I looked around the room looking every detail there was.

'Uchiha Sasuke' came to my mind.

"He has the same art class as I have" I said to myself.

"Who?"

I turned around. It was Old-lady Chiyo. I felt relieved.

"Umm… No one, I was just talking to myself." I smiled at her.

She walked next to me looking like she was suspecting something.

"Why aren't you in class?" She changed the subject.

"I was at the nurse's office and decided not to go back to class."

'I wasn't even three first classes and lunch. Oh great… Lunch…' I thought to myself.

Rumble.

My face turned red of embarrassment.

"You haven't eaten anything?" I turned my face back to Old-lady Chiyo.

"No"

She pulled something from her bag and gave it to me.

"I'm not hungry so you can have my sandwich." She said smiling.

"I don't know if I should." I tried to give it back to her.

She shook her head.

"No you take it" She said with smile and started to head to her desk.

"Thanks.." I said quietly.

I knew she wouldn't her me.

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

"Hey Sasuke" Whisper came to my ear.

"What?" I was annoyed.

"Why weren't you in the first period?" Naruto grinned to me.

"Were you with some girl?" He poked to my side.

"No"

Naruto turned to look at the teacher.

"Then it was a guy."

Deathly silence came over us. I turned my head slowly at him.

"Wanna die?" I lifted my eyebrow.

He pulled his chair away from me and I turned my attention back to the teacher.

"But Ten-Ten saw you with some girl with big hoodie, near our school." Naruto whispered with smile.

"Uzumaki, could you please pay attention to me and not chatting with other students. I'm trying to teach something important." Teacher said to Naruto and he nodded at him. I smirked.

"I was just helping her to get to nurse's office, nothing more." I replied with a smirk and wrote some notes.

Naruto looked at me and started to grin.

After few minutes the bell rang and we started to pack our stuff.

"Sasuke-kun, are you coming to my party next weekend?" It was Karin who came to me trying to look cute but failed.

"No"

"Teme! See you tomorrow!" Naruto clapped my back and left.

I knew why he left so fast. I'm not Karin's fan either.

"Why? It's not a party if you're not there" She continued ignoring Naruto.

"You've had party's many times without me so why this party would be different" I walked out of the class to my next class.

Karin was still fallowing me and I was getting really annoyed.

I suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked her.

She looked puzzled but still smiled.

"I've said you over hundred times to leave me alone but you just won't do it. Is there something wrong with your brain because normal people would have already notice the hint but not you."

Her smile fell from her face.

"Whoa! Sasuke, why so talkative?" Neji came next to me holding Ten-Ten's hand.

"I want you to stay away from me" I continued to talk to Karin ignoring Neji's comment.

She lowered her head, turned around and left. I definitely hurt her.

"Annoying"

"Well she is not going to bother you for a while" Ten-ten cheery voice filled the silenced hallway.

"Hn"

Everybody was looking at me.

"You got a problem?" I asked annoyed to everybody in the hallway.

After that they continued what they were doing. I turned around and walked to the next class. I could hear Neji and Ten-Ten talking behind me.

All three of us have art class next so no wonder they were fallowing me.

I walked slowly through the hallways with my hands in my pocket. Few girls smiled at me as I walked past them.

'Fangirls' I thought.

* * *

**Here was chapter 3! =)**

**I'll try to make the next one soon. Review!**

**Untill naxt time! Bye!**


	4. At the orphanage

**Hello again!**

**This chapter is shorter that others because I can't upload for a while and wanted to give something for you to read. And also I want to thank Little-bad-Angel and Gothic Saku-chan for positive review. So thank you!**

**It's really nice to read reviews like that.**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**- At the orphanage -**

* * *

I walked to art class but I stopped for what I saw.

It was the girl who I helped this morning sitting her back towards me. I recognized her because of her big hoodie. My gaze looked at her. My eyes were locked to her back. She turned around like she had known someone was watching her. She looked at me and lifted her gaze to my eyes. Her body was facing the front of the room but her head was turned to me.

We looked at each other's eyes. I felt some weir sensation in my chest. Her eyes were captivating and I couldn't turn my eyes away from her.

'Emerald' I thought to myself and I took a deep breathe.

As I looked at her I noticed how tired she looked. My chest started to hurt.

'If I would be a gentleman I would go to her and ask is she okay but I'm not. So I'll just walk-' My thought were cut off by Neji "You okay man?".

I turned my gaze to Neji who was standing on my right side. He stared at me and I glared him back. Neji backed away from me like I was some wild animal hunting.

"Hn" I grunted and looked back to the hoodie-girl.

She wasn't looking at me anymore and I started to feel annoyed and restless. Restless. I have never been restless.

'I didn't even realize we had the same art class' I thought.

I went and sat on my seat keeping my gaze on her back.

She was sitting before me except there was one table between mine and her table. She was writing something or drawing. I tilted my head to side and looked at her more intensively placing my hands on the table and leaned against them.

I was in my thoughts.

"Hey earth to Sasuke" Someone waved their hand before me.

I blinked few times and looked at Neji sitting my left. I leaned my back to the chair.

"Are you really alright? You seem to space out which is not normal for you." He said and looked suspicious.

He placed his left hand on the table and leaned to it turning to face me.

"I didn't sleep well." I switched my position and pocketed my hands.

Neji raised his eyebrows "Ten-Ten said you helped that girl this morning." He pointed the hoodie-girl.

He guessed it.

"And I thought you sit next to Ten-Ten" I said not looking at him.

He noticed the tone don't-want-to-talk-about-it from my voice.

"Hmph." I could imagine the smile in his tone when he sat up and headed towards his girlfriend.

"Annoying"

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

'I can't believe I just looked at him straight in his eyes and he looked back at me.' I screamed in my thoughts.

My heart was pounding. It felt so weird.

'This is so embarrassing!'

I felt somebody looking at me again just like I felt Uchiha Sasuke's gaze on my back few minutes before. I got this uncomfortable feeling and I wanted to look behind me to see who it was and so I did. But now it couldn't be him again. This feeling is more intensive and warm and I got butterflies in my stomach.

'But could it be him?' I tilted my head to left which probably looked weird because I wasn't talking to anybody.

"No!" I stood from my chair and fast.

I looked around me and everybody was looking at me. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"Sakura is everything okay?" Old-lady Chiyo asked from the front of the class.

"Y-yeah. I just remembered this thing and…." I sat down so embarrassed that I laid my head on my table.

'This is so embarrassing…' I suffered from inside.

I don't know how long my head was on that table but I lifted it and took my pencil back on my hand continuing my drawing.

I heard few people muttering something and noticed that they mentioned my name few times.

Now I wanted to sink somewhere deep where no one could find me and I could just rot there alone.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL; ORPHANAGE**

"I'm so happy to see you Sakura." Mica almost exploded from joy and captured me in a real bear hug. Which to be honest felt like being crushed.

"Mica. Can't breathe." I gasped as her hold around me didn't ease.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." She said big smile on her face an backed away to give me some breathing space.

"We just saw the day before yesterday." I explained.

"Yeah, but the kids have been missing you. Whole yesterday they just asked 'When is Sakura-san's coming?' or 'Why Sakura-san isn't here?'. It was getting frustrated." She imitated the kids and sighed in annyance.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"By the way, I saw you walking here but you limbed. What happened?"

"I got tackled by one girl at school. " I explained.

"Did you sprain your leg?"

"No, my knee got hurt so that's why I'm limb."

She nodded.

Then Mica's face turned serious.

"Can you go watch the kids, I have an appointment." Mica asked me.

"Of course" I left the hall and walked to the room where kids were watching a movie.

The movie was Little Mermaid. Cute, 30 kids sitting on the floor watching crab singing. Not that I have something against the movie it was my favorite movie when I was younger but I haven't watch it in many years.

I couldn't help but smile.

Then one of the kids turned to me.

"Look Sakura-san!" He pointed at me.

Everybody got up and run to me. They tackled me on the ground and we all laughed.

"Who's the prince?"

I sat up from under the kids.

"Huh? Prince?" I looked at the little girl who was looking at the hallway.

Her eyes were sparkling from joy and her face was red from blush. Like when little child is in candy store and can pick anything he or she wants.

I turned my head where she was looking at.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha…" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**Next chapter will come next week!**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Talking with him

**Chapter 5 is here! =)**

**I'm really trying my best with grammar and spelling mistakes but English is not my first language so it's hard to notice these mistakes. Also I hope my writing mistakes don't make reading too hard and you can understand what I have written. I can admit I have read a few fanfics that have really really bad spelling and grammar and I almost didn't understand a thing what was written. That's why I try really hard to write something that people can read and understand.**

**So I want to thank candybluesful for constructive feedback and from now on I'll try make less mistakes with my really bad grammar. =)**

**Candybluesful was also right about who Mica is. When I first wrote about her I didn't think it was necessary to tell who she is or anything about her background but in this chapter I will tell more about her so don't worry.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**- Talking with him -**

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I got out of my car. I was standing in front this big brown house with two-stories just outside the town.

I looked around pocketing my hands to my jacket and a couple of cars drove past the walls which limited the courtyard of the house. The yard was big for the children to run around and there was swings and sandbox in the front yard. As I scanned the yard and the house my gaze locked into a big medal sign attached next to the front doors - Mica's Orphanage was written with big letters on the medal plate.

"Mica's" I mumbled out loud.

Turning to lock the doors to my car and after that heading towards the front doors I sighed deeply. As I walked the small stairs I stopped at the last step. I tried to look from the windows if there were any movements inside. I noticed little movements and I continued to head towards the door again.

As I stood in front of the door I looked up and down the wooden door. It was at least 2 feet longer than me. Then I heard talking from the house.

I took my right hand out of my pocket and knocked the door. Nothing happened. I took few steps to right to see from the window if there was anybody coming to the door.

I saw movement and I walked back to the door.

The door opened and brown haired woman with glasses peeked behind the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah" I answered monotonously.

She opened the door fully and walked outside. The woman was much smaller than me almost two heads and she was wearing long flower printed brown skirt that came over her knees and a deep brown t-shirt. Her clothes matched with the house. They didn't say much and covered her figure. She looked just like some old woman who doesn't have any other life than taking care of kids…. or cats.

Then I noticed a black cat walking from the inside and roaming around the woman's legs.

'Great.' I thought.

She bended down and took the cat into her arms mumbling something "Good kitty.". Then she looked at me and stretched her other hand to me and I took it.

"My name is Mica Takashi and I'm the owner of this orphanage." She smiled at me and I nodded back at her at the same time we shook our hands. The cat meowed in her hands and Mica put it down on the porch.

"Mikoto Uchiha called me and said you're coming for a visit."

I nodded again. "I brought some of my old clothes for the kids." I pointed my car.

"New clothes are always welcome. These kids are so energetic they run around the house and the yard and their clothes are always full of patches. So it's great to have new clothes to wear."

"Glad I can help"

Mica opened her mouth to say something when a yell came to our ears.

"Look Sakura-san!"

Mica looked behind her and she laughed. She turned her head back to me and noticed my confused face.

"I'm sorry. Sakura is my helper, she comes here every day and the kids just love her." She explained with a smile.

"Hn"

"Well may I see the clothes?" She changed the subject.

I turned to walk back to my car. I could hear Mica walking behind me with light footsteps.

I opened the trunk and stepped aside so she could see the clothes.

She gulped as she took one of the shirts in her hands.

"These must have cost a lot." She mumbled as she was turning the shirt in her hand.

I looked back at the porch and I saw the cat walking back inside. I could also hear some talking from the inside.

"Could you help me carry these inside." Mica suddenly asked.

I nodded and took few bags to my hands. I walked after her.

We walked inside and I think it was some kind of living room where we were. I looked around and the furniture looked old and really grand mom styled. Really different from what my house looks like. My house is ultra-modern and clean. This is the total opposite.

"I'm the one earning money so we don't have much money to buy better furniture." She read my mind.

I turned my head to her and looked curiously.

"Your facial expression" She pointed my face and added with a smile "looked like you were exploring the furniture."

I nodded as an answer.

"Wait here I'll go take these clothes upstairs." Mica walked out of the room with the bags in her hands as I watched her disappear behind the wall.

I kept looking to the door where she had just left and I could hear her footsteps in the stairs which creaked under her feet.

"Let's go outside!"

"But what about the movie, it's almost ending." Someone protested.

'That voice..' My feet started to move on their own will and I was heading the same way where Mica had left except I walked past the stairs towards the room opposite the living room.

"What about we watch the movie and then we go outside?"

I stopped when I was at the door frames and I looked my left where I saw bunch of kids sitting on the floor. Something got my eye - a figure that was bigger than others and was sitting on a chair near the kids.

'Pink hair… That can't be..' I walked inside the room.

A smirk crossed my face.

'Little mermaid' I chuckled in my mind.

One of the kids looked at me.

"Prince is here!" She suddenly yelled.

The pink haired girl turned her head to me and looked at me and then looked at the little girl who now was standing and smiling at me. But my attention was on the hoodie-girl.

'Hoodie-girl?' I smiled inside.

"Hey.." The hoodie-girl greeted me.

I nodded my head.

"You know the prince?" The little girl got my attention now.

"Umm.. No. We just go the same school and he's not a prince." The hoodie-girl explained with a smile.

'Nice smile she got' I thought to myself.

'Wait! No! What am I thinking?' I panicked in my mind trying to keep my facial expression calm.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Are you prince or not?" The little girl asked me.

"Ana don't ask questions like that." The hoodie-girl scolded the girl.

"It's okay and no I'm not a prince." I said calmly.

"Now everybody turn you attention to the movie" Mica came next to me.

The kids turned their heads back to the TV but the pinky didn't and kept her gaze on me and Mica.

"Could you wait here for a while I need to make a call to my assistant." I turned my head towards Mica.

"Okay"

She left back upstairs.

I walked closer the TV and took a chair from the table next the wall and sat on it.

Soon the movie ended.

"Let's go outside!" One boy sat up and announced.

All of them got up and started to head towards the front door but stopped when the hoodie-girl stopped them.

"Go put your outdoor clothes on!"

They started to head upstairs.

We were left alone in the TV room.

"So your morning starts getting kidnapped by big guys in suits and evenings with little kids." I broke the silence with a little joke.

"Huh?"

I looked at her.

"Yesterday was the day when I was almost kidnapped and today is the day with kids" She joked back at me.

Then there was silence again.

'Maybe I should ask her if she's okay… but I'm an Uchiha I don't ask if people are okay.' I thought looking little bit annoyed.

"Why they tried to kidnap you?" 'I can't believe I just asked that!' I screamed in my head.

Her head turned to me and we looked each other's eyes for a while. The TV room's atmosphere changed almost immediately and it started to be uncomfortable

"Well.." She lowered her head and looked at her fingers and started to play with her them.

She definitely wasn't comfortable with this subject.

"It's nothing" She said bluntly.

"It didn't seem like that or sound.." I looked away.

"Sound?" Her eyes widened as she lifter her gaze back to me.

"'Boss has been looking for you', 'because boss wants you'" I imitated.

"You remember what they said?" She asked nervously.

"I have a good memory" I smirked still not looking at her.

"Sakura-san!" I turned my head towards the door.

Black haired boy was standing there. He had blue puffy jacket and big hat that made him look choppy.

"Okay" Pinky answered as she stood up.

I got up too and walked after them.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

I was standing on the porch watching as the kids were playing around the yard. They ran around and jumped around, threw different item to each other. Few girls were fighting over dolls. Voices of yelling and laughter came to my ears and I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes from irritation.

"Annoying.." I said under my breath hiding my hand in my pockets.

The noises started to get really annoying and tip of the ice berg was when some little girl went next to my car and threw a ball of sand on it.

"Hey!" I ran down the stairs and took the girls hand to mine. She tried to pull her hand off.

"That's my car you can't throw sand on it!" I gripped the girls hand more tight.

She started to cry.

"Umm…" I started to panic and let go of her hand.

"You don't have to cry" I awkwardly tapped her head trying to calm her down.

'I'm not good with kids.'

"Keiko!"

The girl stopped crying.

Pinky walked to us.

Now I looked at her more closely from head to toe as she walked. She was wearing the same big hoodie as she did yesterday and her jacket with her zipper open. The hoodies hood was on her head and her long hair came under her shoulders to her waist. Something that got my eye was her legs. She had black leggings or tights (I think) because they licked her skin and damn she has really skinny and tall legs. And the reason why I'm not sure she is wearing tights or leggings is because she had these red boarding shoes which covered her ankles. Now that I think she doesn't look bad except she is a bit too thin and looks tired.

"She's only fake crying" My eyes shifted back to her face.

She was smiling.

"Fake?" My brains worked slow.

"Yeah, that's how she thinks she can get away easily." Then I realized and I looked the little girl before me.

She had brown messy hair and dimples which were showing because she smiled at me. Then she turned away and hopped away.

"Kids a weird."

"No they are not!" I turned my face back to the hoodie-girl as she protested.

"Yes they are." I said back

"No they're not"

"Don't argue with me." I stopped our arguing.

"Then you're weird too!" She slammed as she pouted.

I stiffed.

"What?" I couldn't believe this girl. She said I'm weird! Now she's in trouble.

I took few steps towards her and she backed away.

She was looked little nervous when I came closer to her. She put her hands in her jackets pockets and looked away avoiding my face.

"W-w-well.. " She stuttered "Everyone who has a mother or had a mother is children too" She explained and stopped backing away.

Her posture showed she was getting more confident.

I was now standing only inches away from her.

"And you said kids are weird and I know you have a mother because I have seen her on TV and that's why you're weird too and so am I." She continued.

I didn't say anything to her. I just looked at her face and she looked at mine. She was smaller than me so I had to look down.

She swallowed.

'She has really amazing features' My mind drifted away from our original subject.

We just stood there looking each other.

...

"Am I interrupting something?" Mica's unsure voice asked.

I backed away from Pinky and she looked away.

I cleared my voice. "No."

"Yeah" Pinky agreed with me.

"Oh, you're probably leaving soon?" She asked.

I wasn't sure if she asked it from me or Pinky but I got my answer.

"Yes. My mum is waiting for me." I looked Pinky.

"This orphanage is now four years old and probably wouldn't be standing if Sakura here hadn't help me." I kept my gaze still on Pinky.

"Sakura, huh?" Came my voice.

"Eh?" Pinky looked at me.

"Your name is Sakura?" I continued and she nodded.

"I prefer Hoodie-girl of Pinky." Again I messed up…

She looked at me wide eyed.

Awkward silence.

"Well you too probably have to go so I'm not holding you anymore and thank you for the clothes." Mica got my attention and I nodded at her.

"You brought clothes?" Hoodie-girl asked.

"Old ones."

"I have to go now." Hoodie-girl walked to mica and hugged her.

"Bye" I could hear Mica's whisper and Pinky's answer. "Bye"

They separated and Mica waved at me and left to watch the kids. Pinky turned and started to head towards the gateway.

"I can take you" She turned around to see me.

"No, you don't have to. I live close by so I'm okay with walking." She said walking backwards and eventually turning around and fastening her walk.

"Hn"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think about this story! =)**


	6. Karin, just leave me alone

**Chapter 6 is out!**

* * *

**And if somebody didn't know:**

**'**someone thinking**'**

**"**someone talking/whisper**"**

_from phoe_

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**- Karin, just leave me alone -**

* * *

The weather was a bit chilly as I walked towards my school. Sun was behind the clouds and only few sunbeams came through them. Air was dank from last night's rain. You could even smell the fresh air around you.

My eyes caught a glimpse of red when I turned to look behind my back, after hearing somebody walking towards me. She isn't exactly the person I want to talk right now. Fortunately my knee doesn't hurt anymore except there's a big bruise on it and that means if I need to run to get away from her, I can.

"Hey!" I ignored it and continued my way to the school building.

My feet started to move faster as I could hear her footsteps coming closer.

"I'm talking to you!" She kept insisting.

I didn't stop until she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face her. My bag fell on the ground with thud.

"Let go!" I demanded trying to pull my hand back but her grip was tight and I failed.

She lifted my hand to her eye level and pulled my hoodie sleeve so everybody could see my thin and bony wrist.

Karin smirked at my angry expression and my poor attempts freeing my wrist.

Bunch of girls started to surround us not looking happy at all.

'Great! I'm surrounded by powder puff girls without a way out.' I sighed deep not liking where this was going.

"They weren't kidding. You really are thin." Chuckle came from Karin, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke's stalker and the one who dared to bother me right now.

My weekend wasn't the best. My mom and I had to lock our front door and act like we weren't home the whole time because Mr. Kimoto's goons were all over our home ready to break our door and kidnap me. For our sake they left Sunday night and haven't come back sense then.

I looked down for a short while until I lifted my gaze back up to face her.

"My weight is none of your business!" I snapped at her.

"So you're anorectic?" It was more like a statement than a question.

"I know this is not the real reason you came talk to me so get to the point." I didn't want to talk about my weight.

Her face got serious and she let go of my hand. I pulled my hoodie back down to cover my wrist.

"One of my friends saw you in the orphanage last Friday."

"Well I go there often so no wonder. Some times every day." I answered even though I knew the real reason why she came to me.

She rolled her eyes and walked closer to me. Our faces were only inches away from each other and I could smell her breath.

'That girl really should try washing her teeth sometime.'

"And she saw you there with Sasuke-kun." She continued like I hadn't said anything.

"Not my problem." Now that I notice, she would be shorter than me if she wasn't wearing high heels which she is. With high heels she is about 2 inches taller than me and she is wearing 3 inches tall heels so that makes ma taller than her.

"It is your problem because if you don't stay away from him I swear your mother doesn't recognize you after I'm done with you." Smirk crossed her face.

"And if you don't leave me alone I swear you won't walk again in your entire life." I glared at her.

Only if looks could kill she would be dead right now.

"What possible could so weak girl like you do to me who is much richer and stronger than you. And by the way, I saw your mom this morning at the food line which is only for poor people near that old flower shop. I didn't know your situation was that bad." She chuckled and I could hear her friends chuckle.

I completely ignored her statement.

"I didn't practice taekwondo for 5 years for nothing." Her smile froze.

"I'm gon-" She was cut off.

"Karin!"

Both of our heads turned to right where Sasuke walked towards us breaking the barrier that the girls made around us.

"Sasu-"

"Shut up." He sounded really pissed off while glaring at Karin.

"You can leave with your freak show. Now." He commanded crossing his hand over his chest.

Karin bowed silently and noted the girls to leave with her. Every one of them looked down to their feet trying to get symphaty as they walked away from us to inside the school.

Sasuke's back faced me as he watched the girls disappear into the building. His body was stiff like trying to prevent himself doing something.

I couldn't help my mind drifting somewhere as I looked at his still form. 'How can somebody look so-'

"You okay?" Arm crossed my shoulders and I was cut off of my thoughts.

I turned my face from Sasuke to my left where blond guy grinned at me only inches away from my face.

"You don't have to worry about Karin. She's crazy so she says things that aren't true or something like that." He explained.

'I hope he means that what Karin said about my mom.' This was the first thin that crossed my mind after Naruto's explanation.

"Naruto.." Demanding voice interrupted him.

I didn't even realize he started to talk again when I was in my thoughts.

"Sorry teme. I was just explaining he not to mind Karin and it's not like you own her." He pulled his hand from my shoulder and lifted them in front of him trying to calm the annoyed Uchiha.

Sasuke's glare towards the blond called Naruto Uzumaki looked as bad as when he looked Karin.

I wouldn't like to be one to get that glare. I already get chills only from seeing it.

"And if you hurt me I swear my dad's going to kill you with one of his bombs!" Naruto laughed loudly everybody to hear.

Naruto's father works for military and is some kind of head chief or something there. And his mother owns a five-star restaurant, so he also comes from rich family. Again som-..

"Hey, you okay?" Husky voice interrupted my thoughts.

My gaze went to Sasuke who frowned his brows. Those perfect br-…

"I already asked it."

"She didn't answer."

"Yeah I'm fine." I broke their argument.

"Sakura!" Small structured girl ran to us and her hand went on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

She lifted her head to face me and straightened her back.

"A-ar-" She suddenly stopped and her face went red as tomato.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" My voice was full of worry.

"Is she sick?" Naruto's questioned as he walked in front of the now frozen girl.

"Dobe I don't think you-" Sasuke started as Naruto lifted his hand to touch Hinata's forehead.

As soon as his hand touched her she fell on the ground.

"-should do that" Sasuke ended his sentence with deep sigh.

"Hinata!" The blond started to panic and kneeled next to her.

"NARUTO!" Angry voice interrupted Naruto's panicing.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto tried to calm the angry Hyuuga Neji who stormed next to him as soon as Hinata fell on the ground.

'Today must be a national interrupt people -day' I thought to myself as I kneeled down next to my friend.

"You're so dead!" I've never seen anybody being that angry.

Next thing I see Neji is running after Naruto who's trying to escape from him.

I sweat dropped.

Apparently Sasuke noticed m reaction and said "It's always like that."

I looked at him straight in his onyx eyes as he kneeled next to me.

Then I realized I had just looked straight in his eyes as he had in mine and I turned my gaze back to my unconscious friend.

"We should take her to nurse's" I said and I could still fell his eyes on me.

He moved closer to me putting his hands towards Hinata. I moved away so he could pick her up.

He was now carrying Hinata bridal style.

"You don't have to worry about Karin."

"Huh?" I looked at Sasuke.

"If she tries something we'll help you." He said and left to the nurse's leaving me standing alone.

The school day went by fast and even Hinata woke up at the nurse's after two hours after the incident.


	7. Gym class

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura: 16-year-old**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 16-year-old**

**Yamanaka Ino: 16-year-old**

**Ten-Ten: 16-year-old**

**Temari: 17-year-old**

**All the boys: 17-year-old**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**- Gym class -**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Okay! Now for the last assignment and then you can all go home!" Man wearing green spandex suit and black potty hair yelled to the sweating and panting punch of teenagers across the football field.

Some of the teenagers were laid on the ground and groaning and somebody even wanted to call an ambulance to come and get them away, when others were sitting and panting.

"Come on! We can't do anything! We're too tired!" Boy with brown hair and red face paintings protested. He was sitting on the ground and panting for air as he took support from his hands.

"Inuzuka, stop whining." Smooth voice replied annoyed.

"Sorry if we don't have the same super condition as you have, Sasuke. Even moving is too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he was laid on the ground his eyes closed.

"Yeah.. How come you haven't almost sweated at all?" Naruto panted and groaned as he turned from his back to his stomach.

"Hn"

"Everybody runs around the school building four times and then when you're done comes to me and I'll let you leave, except you Inuzuka." Gai replied with malicious grin on his face as he walked to the teenagers.

"You run 10 times because of your protest."

"WHAT? You're joking!" Kiba was shocked and got up from the ground with a little help from Naruto.

"No, I'm not." He continued to grin.

"Now go, if you want to go home!" Gai yelled to everybody and they got up from the ground.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Came yell from Lee who's smaller copy of Gai as he started to run.

"Stop flattering him!" Naruto yelled annoyed as he began to follow everybody else.

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

'Why these days everybody's so lazy. They can't even survive one P.E. class without whining.' I thought as I run with everybody else if you can say they were running. It seemed more like turtles running because they were crouched over and took support from the ground.

"Hn"

"Sakura are you okay?" Shy voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to see who's the owner of the voice. No other then Hyuuga Hinata.

I stopped at my tracks and slowly walked towards the two girls.

Hinata has her hand on Sakura's shoulder and she looks concern over the girl whose back is resting against the school wall.

Sakura has her hoodie on which is covering her face but her movements show she's panting hard.

"Sakura?" The words came out of my mouth.

Hinata's eyes widens from surprise as she turns to me taking her hand off from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata quietly mumbles but I could still hear her.

My face doesn't give away any concerned looks.

"She's not feeling well." Hinata continues as if she knew I wanted an explanation.

Then suddenly Sakura falls on the ground in sitting position. Hinata's head turned immediately to her friend and I automatically close the gap between us and crouch next to her. She's still panting hard.

"I'm *pant* okay" She replies between pants. "I'm just tired *pant* that's all." She continues.

"Maybe we should take you to see nurse." Hinata proposed as she kneeled next Sakura.

"No *pant* I've been there enough *pant* already." Sakura resisted shaking her head as no.

"But you're not feeling well" Hinata insisted knitting her brows together.

"You just go. *pant* I can take care of myself." Sakura said to Hinata.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but I cut her "Just go, I can take care of her".

She nodded at me and got up and run after everybody.

Sakura turned her tired gaze at me.

"How are you going to help me? Carry me or something?" Her pants we're lessening.

"Carry you." I took her arm and pulled her to stand. As she got up she almost fell back on the ground for her tiredness but my grip around her arm kept her balanced.

"I'm going to piggyback you." I replied with smirk.

"Eh?"

I turned my back to her and lowered myself so she could come on my back.

"I don't th-"

"Come and don't whine." I cut her sentence.

Sakura looked at me or awhile not looking happy and crossing her arms to her chest.

"Fine.." She said finally under her breath as she got on my back.

After she got on my back I jumped a little to adjust her better and she squeal as I did it.

"You're even lighter on my back than in my hands." I replied with chuckle.

She buried her head to my shoulder apparently she's embarrassed and mumbled something about her weight to my shoulder but I couldn't properly hear what she said. Then I began to jog, Sakura on my back.

* * *

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

'This is so embarrassing' I thought as Sasuke jogged me on his back.

When we first passed Gai-sensei, he only looked at us dumbfounded and a little shocked but the second time we passed it he didn't even notice us because he was talking with other students. Finally when Sasuke had jogged four times around the school he put me down gently. I stumbled back few steps until I got my balance. Sasuke panted few times taking support from his legs but eventually straightened up himself.

"That was easy." He said and turned to face me.

"Easy? You just run three full laps around our school me on your back.." I said.

He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"And you say 'that was easy'? What the hell are you?" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm a person who's in really good shape." He replied like it was nothing.

'His full of himself…' Was my first thought.

"Well done Uchiha!" I turned to see Gai-sensei walking to us.

"You carried Haruno all three laps and over. That was the best thing I have ever seen in my life." Tears filled his eyes.

"It was so amazing that I'll let you leave and I'll go see Lee if he wanted to try the same with me." He left us and walked to Lee who was also crying.

"Baby"

"What?" I turned to see Sasuke.

"Nothing." He turned around and started to walk back to locker rooms.

I just stood there and watched his back retreating.

* * *

** REVIEW!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah! I disappoint you all this is not the next chapter but this is really important message!

I will edit all the chapters I have made so far and by editing I mean trying to make more details in them and fixing grammar and spelling mistakes. more specifically, to make them better.

SO, no I have not lost my interest in this fanfic **_candybluesful_** but now that vacation is over I don't have as much time to write these as I had but I'm trying to make at least 1 fanfic per month. But of course now that I'm editing the older chapter, the next new chapter will take longer and I think it might come out in the end of Septemper. Of course I will try making it come out faster so thumbs up for me! =)

All I have now to say is remember to read the edited versions as they come out! And look forward for my new chapters.

I'm also thinking starting a new fanfic because I have a lot of great ideas. For now I can say that the new fanfic will contain supernatural and it will also be SasuSaku. (SASUSAKU FOREVER! xD) I just love the couple and I can't wait for the new Naruto movie to come dubbed so I can watch it. I know a little bit of Japanese but I have only studied it for a year so I'm a rookie and I can't watch it without dubs. Well back to the Naruto movie; Unfortunately it will take about 6 to 8 months to come out with dubs. So as we wait we can watch these amazing fanfics!

Oh yeah! Give me your opinion about the new fanfic idea, should I do it or not! And the genres will be romance and supernatural. Now you probably guessed it will be vampire fic.

Before I forget you probably have noticed that I have changed the name of the fanfic. It's now Strugglin' my life, I just got bored of the old one and decided to change it.

_THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!_

**JakuraAngel**


End file.
